


Andrà tutto bene

by SenatrixPadme95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, War, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenatrixPadme95/pseuds/SenatrixPadme95
Summary: [Drarry] [AU!War]Un'esplosione, un sacrificio, un torace quasi aperto. Draco ha messo per la prima volta davanti a sé qualcuno che non fosse lui e adesso ne paga il prezzo.Dal testo:"Draco boccheggiava come uno dei pesciolini che nelle sue estati infantili Harry pescava con il padre, quando li slamava e quelli boccheggiavano affamati d’aria sul pontile in legno."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Andrà tutto bene

**Andrà tutto bene**

La chiazza di sangue si allargava sotto il corpo di Draco come le macchie di petrolio si allargavano nell’oceano: inesorabilmente.

L’esplosione avvenuta poco prima e lo spostamento d’aria che era seguito lo avevano travolto in pieno, lui che aveva fatto mettere gli altri al riparo e che si era trovato allo scoperto nel momento in cui la bomba era esplosa.

Uno squarcio gli si apriva nel fianco, una ferita orribile tra le cui carni si intravedevano le coste spezzate.

Draco boccheggiava come uno dei pesciolini che nelle sue estati infantili Harry pescava con il padre, quando li slamava e quelli boccheggiavano affamati d’aria sul pontile in legno.

Harry gli corse a fianco non appena ebbe il via libera e lo trascinò al sicuro, avvicinandolo alla tenda medica da cui il capitano Paciock, medico della squadra, accorreva.

Mentre Neville dava una prima occhiata alle ferite – gravi, quasi gravissime – Harry gli si inginocchiò accanto prendendogli una mano polverosa.

«Non respiro, non…» boccheggiò Draco, tremando e deglutendo a vuoto e muovendo gli occhi a destra e a sinistra.

«Sì, che ci riesci…» lo spronò Harry stringendogli la mano e gettando un’occhiata alla ferita.

«Pneumotorace traumatico. Probabilmente un moncone della IX costa sinistra ti ha perforato il polmone. Dobbiamo intervenire subito, al grosso penseremo in un secondo momento.» disse al biondo capitano che sembrava prestare decisamente poca attenzione alla voce del compagno. «Harry, cerca di tenerlo calmo più che puoi. Dean, Ronald, tenetelo fermo. Draco, sarà doloroso, ma devi cercare di restare fermo.»

La squadra, sudata e terrorizzata, annuì mentre il dottore rovistava nella borsa tirando fuori un tubo di drenaggio che mai come in quel momento a Harry parve così enorme.

«Andrà tutto bene, Draco, vedrai.» «Tenetelo immobile.» sussurrò Neville, serio, un attimo prima di infilare il tubo di drenaggio nel torace di Draco che si dimenò e svenne per un attimo, tenuto bloccato al terreno da Ron e Dean, mentre Harry gli carezzava dolcemente i capelli sudati con le lacrime agli occhi e dal tubo usciva un sottile sibilo. «Andrà tutto bene.» «Non mi lasciare Harry...» sussurrò Draco, un attimo prima di svenire.

Si risvegliò a causa del dolore pungente di un ago e dal sentire il filo spesso scorrergli nella carne, la mano destra ancora stretta in quella di Harry che - Draco lo constatò con difficoltà immane - aveva un colorito verdognolo e un aspetto decisamente poco sano.

«Andrà tutto bene, sfregiato.» sussurrò, la bocca piegata in un ghigno, soffocando i gemiti di dolore che Neville, pur bravissimo com'era, gli stava provocando ricucendolo.

«Quella era la mia battuta, furetto.» ribatté Harry, stringendogli un pochino di più la mano ed evitando di guardare la sutura.

Ed entrambi sapevano che finchè fossero stati insieme tutto sarebbe andato bene.


End file.
